1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee to be used in playing golf. Particularly a golf tee set, which comprises a tee with concave top to support a golf ball, a shaft member to the tee top, and an adjustable disc to position the tee top at the desired elevation for various golf clubs and field conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, golf has become one kind of sports to many people for recreational purpose as well as the purpose of exercise. When hitting a golf ball at the tee box, a golf tee is used to support the golf ball off the ground. The game of golf involves many factors, such as the golfer's size and physical conditions, the type and quality of the golf club used, swing habit in striking, etc. A good swing enables the golfer to hit the golf ball at the spot. Either an iron club or wooden club is used, the elevation of the golf tee has a great influence on the golfer's performance. If the golf tee is not set at a suitable elevation, it is difficult for the golfer to hit the right part of the golf ball accurately. However, when inserting a golf tee to the ground, the golfer cannot precisely control the insertion depth of the golf tee in the ground, and the elevation of the golf tee may be measured roughly by feeling. In this case, the golfer may be unstable to hit the right part of the golf ball, resulting in a wrong flying direction or distance of the golf ball and a lower performance.
Further, when practicing golf, the golfer may check one's posture and the motion of the golf ball to evaluate the performance. Conventionally, an experienced golfer will check the fallen position of the golf tee to evaluate the direction of rotation of the golf ball and the striking performance after hitting the golf ball. However, the auto-return golf tee does not provide this function. Further, different golf tees of different heights may be used at different locations in a golf course. Therefore, when playing the game of golf, many golf tees are used, thereby increasing the playing cost.
Therefore, detachable golf tees are developed. A detachable golf tee is formed of an anchor and a receptacle. After hit the golf ball, the golfer can check the fallen position of the receptacle and judge the direction of rotation of the golf ball subject to the fallen position of the receptacle. In case the golfer hits the bottom side of the gravity center of the golf ball, the striking force of the golf club will force the receptacle to fall to the front side, and the golf ball will roll backwards. In case the golfer hits the top side of the gravity center of the golf ball, the striking force of the golf club will force the golf ball to rotate in counter-clockwise direction. Subject to the fallen position of the receptacle, the golfer can judge the striking performance. However, when the receptacle is struck away, the golfer may have to spend some time to find the displaced receptacle.
Further, conventional golf tees simply have a top recess for supporting a golf ball for hitting. When a golf ball is set in the top recess of a golf tee, the broad surface contact between the golf ball and the golf tee will produce a higher friction when the golfer hits the golf ball, resulting in a high rotation rate and short flying distance of the golf ball
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a golf tee set that reduces the aforesaid drawbacks.